


Sammy Doesn’t Know

by HasNoName1982



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasNoName1982/pseuds/HasNoName1982
Summary: Dean and Cas have been acting weird around each other for a while now, and Sam demands to know why. He doesn’t like the answer





	Sammy Doesn’t Know

“What’s up with you two?”

 

Sam takes a moment to revel in the deer-in-the-headlights look his brother and best friend cast him across the room. Dean and Cas have been acting strange lately. Well, stranger than usual. 

 

The two have been arguing with one another for the past week, although Sam has no idea why. Cas has been hanging around the bunker, neither one has made any kind of stupid deal with some devil or another. In fact, while the world around them continues to fall apart at the seams, Dean and Cas are finally at a place of peace. 

 

Yet now, they are currently whispering back and forth in harsh tones every time they’re in the room together, they tense when Sam walks into a room, Cas looks more fed up with Dean than usual, and Dean is less patient with Cas than usual. 

 

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up in question as he waits for them to start talking to him. 

 

Cas looks to Dean with a grave expression. “We need to tell him.”

 

Sam tense up. 

 

Dean closes his eyes for a moment as he takes a deep breath. “Damn it, Cas!” He growls. 

 

“He deserves to know, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s supposed to be my choice when I tell him. Did you think about that?”

 

“Tell me what?” Sam asks, but is completely ignored by the other two. 

 

“I have a say too, he is my friend.”

 

“And he’s my brother!”

 

“Tell me what?” Sam asks louder, but is, again, ignored. 

 

“You share everything with Sam, why is this any different?” Cas demands, the anger palpable in his voice.

 

“Because it is!” Dean shouts back. Cas rolls his eyes with such force, his head lolls around. 

 

“Guys!” Sam shouts, finally getting their attention. Dean and Cas swivel their heads to look at him. They’re nearly chest to chest at this point, though that isn’t exactly new. Sometimes it’s like the two of them are incapable of holding a conversation with each other unless they can feel the other’s breath on their face. “Tell me what?”

 

The two finally pull away, both looking decidedly guilty. Panic rises in Sam’s chest. “Did you two start another apocalypse?” 

 

“No!” Dean shouts. “It’s… you know it’s not even a big deal, I mean, you probably won’t even care.”

 

“Dean,” Cas scolds. 

 

Dean stops talking, his eyes are glued to the floor while Cas’ eyes are glued to him. Sam waits silently for someone to start talking again, but he doesn’t know how long he can be patient. 

 

Then, without a word, and without lifting his head, Dean snatches Cas’ hand and clenches it tight within his own. He looks up to meet Sam’s gaze determinedly. Cas, meanwhile looks down to try and hide the pleased grin on his face. His face glowing when he looks back at Dean. 

 

Sam’s jaw drops. He did not expect that answer, though he probably should have. “How long has this been going on?”

 

Dean shrugs. “Couple months?”

 

“A couple months?”

 

Cas nods in confirmation. “Since around the time Michael left.”

 

Sam sits in stunned silence, completely unable to process this. He turns away from his so-called ‘friends.’ He drops his head into his hands and takes a deep breath. 

 

He hears Dean’s heavy boots clomping on the floor as he approaches him. “Look, I know that this is a lot, and I’m sorry—”

 

Sam cuts him off, flinging his head up to glare daggers at his brother. “Ten years, Dean! Ten years, I’ve had to watch the two of you dance around each other.”

 

Dean flinches back, Cas steps closer and puts his hand on his shoulder in support. It’s an adorable gesture, that only leads to Sam getting angrier. 

 

“Ten years of being stuck playing third wheel while you two… pined after each other. And you wait  _ months _ to tell me you’re together?” Sam stands up, he’s on a roll now. “Do you two know how  _ insufferable  _ you are when the other isn’t around? Or how insufferable you are together? Half the time I expect you to just start getting naked in front of me the way you two stare at each other! And I’ve been stuck in between you two  _ waiting _ for you to figure out you love each other and you keep this me for a few months?!” 

 

Dean and Cas at least have the decency to look sheepish. Apparently, they hadn’t considered Sam’s feelings when they got together. Of course not. They never have before, why start now?

 

“Unbelievable.” He storms out of the room, leaving them in a confused daze behind him. Serves them right. 

 

When he’s almost to his room, he realizes he forgot something, and walks back towards the war room. 

 

Dean and Cas are standing in the exact same position he left them in, with the exact same looks on their faces. They apparently haven’t moved at all. 

 

“By the way, I just wanted to tell you that I’m happy for you both. I love you, and this doesn’t change that, and I’m glad you two finally figured out your crap.” He nods before storming back to his room. 

 

He stops at his door again when another, more terrifying thought comes to him. Now that Dean and Cas are together, and they’ve told him, what’s to stop them from getting… _ intimate _ when they’re on a case together?

 

“And we’re getting two motel rooms from now on!”


End file.
